My crazy messed up life
by 13rokenvalentine
Summary: Andrea and her friends were living a pretty normal life. Until one day something that would change their lives forever happend. Joing her on her crazy messed up life. Warning:slight cursing. This is and AgitoxOC KazuxOC fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Andrea. But, my friends call me Andy, or D for short. I live in a town in New Jersey called Scotch Plains. I'm 17 and a senior in High school. I have my best friend Aria, who I can tell anything, and she always manages to cheer me up. We're more like sisters than besties because we have that kind of bond. We even have similar hair styles. Mine is dark brown, straight, layered, with purple and green tips. Hers is dirty blonde, layered, and wavy, with black and red tips. Both of our hair styles reach to our mid waist and we have bangs that cover one eye. Mine covers my left, while hers cover her right. I wear black short shorts with purple and neon green suspenders, black vans with neon green laces, a Black Veil Bride t-shirt and hoodie. Aria wears the same except she wears black jeans with red and black suspender, black vans with red laces, a Blessthefall t-shirt, and red and black hoodie on top.

Together we're like the crazies of the school. Guys fear us because we're stronger than them. Girls fear us because they think we'll give them a virus which will never happen since we don't hang with any other girls except for ourselves. We have 3 "brothers" that know who we really are, and know how to deal with us, which isn't that easy, especially when it comes to anime or video games we go crazy. Or that time of month we go so crazy they have to knock us out then tie us up and lock us in our rooms.

There's Jay who's obsessed with anime and manga like Aria and I but will always be the emotional one and be the shoulder Aria and I need when we have no one else. He's a month younger than me but is taller and looks like he's 20. He has short brown curly-ish hair, and is always wearing a hoodie, Jordans, and basketball shorts. He knows not to mess with me or Aria, and if he does, he has to stay home for the week. He calls us the dye twins since we have similar hair styles. He may be the annoying younger one but he's still the most reliable.

Then there's Lane. He can be a real Bitch about stuff but is there when you need him even if he bitches about it later on. He's pretty tall and has buzz cut black hair. He's strong and wears shredded jeans, vans, and a black hoodie. He doesn't talk to many people unless it's us or his family. He calls Aria and I runt and brat. I visibly show an anime tick mark and punch him into the wall. Then Aria kicks him into the lake in front of the school. He seems like a bad teen with an impenetrable shell but if you push enough, he opens up.

And finally, there's Adam. He's pretty normal compared to the rest of us. He's the smart one so we're always at his place because we all suck at paying attention during class. He has black hair that's not too long but not too short, it's straight with icy blue tips. He always wears a beanie, cargo shorts, vans, and a black hoodie with the words kill or be killed in neon green. He was like the lone wolf when we first saw him. We thought he was pretty cool, so we went over and would sit with him at lunch. He has that special thing where no matter how sad you are, he can make you smile.

D's POV (Before school D's house)

I woke up at 6am just to get to school early today. I got up and went to the bathroom, and took a shower. I came out of the bathroom by 6:30, with my hair wrapped in a towel. I walk over the cold wood floor to my walk in closet and opened the doors. I went and got my shredded black jeans with my green checkers belt and purple and black suspenders. I grabbed a simple white t-shirt, and gently lifted up a skull cross necklace that I got from my parents before they died 2 years ago. It's black with twin silver dragons and silver skull on the front. The chain is made of brass knuckles and upside down fleur de lis charms and skull charms as well. It also has gunmetal and silver finished nuts in the center of the chain. It's one of a kind and they got it just for me. I always wear it the month they died and only wear white on that day, which is today, April 20th. I grab a black hoodie off the hanger, quickly brush my hair letting the purple and green tips flow down my back, and walk out of the closet. I go over to my night stand and grab my skullcandy lurk toxic flyer Cassette headphones and plug them into my iPhone 5. I turn on Pandora, click my three days grace station and walk out of my room. I go into the kitchen and its only 6:50. I grab some toast and an apple and walk out, grabbing my backpack, flip up the hood on my hoodie and lock the door on my way out. I walk for about 5 minutes before I get to the bus stop right as my bus gets there.

I've been on this bus for 3 years now so the driver knows what today is and just gives me a warm smile. I give a small smile and go to the back of the bus. There's always 1 2-seater that's empty because that's MY seat. No one sits there unless they want to die. I just sit down and drop my bag next to me, and stared out the window thinking about everything that's happened since. My older brother came to the funeral, just to say it was all my fault. Later while I was home, he beat me up to the point where I passed out. I still have a scar on my back that starts at my shoulders.

_Flashback_

The only reason I didn't die was because one of the neighbors came to give me some home-made food for my loss. They immediately called 911since I was losing blood and fast. I woke up 2 days later in the hospital with bandages wrapped around my torso+ the top part of my arms, and patches all over my arms and face. The nurse looked at me with pity clear as day filling her eyes. She quickly brought in the doctor and he starts "Hi, you finally woke up. You've been out for two days and lost a lot of blood. Your neighbor got you here just in time. If you don't mind will you tell me what happened for you to get all those bruises and that major cut on your back?" I stare at my lap as the images flow in my mind.

"My p-parents died 3days ago. *deep breath* My brother came for the funeral and said it was my fault. They w-were in a car crash. I left the funeral with my brother in the car with me. *Breaks down* W-we got h-home and I unlocked the door for him. H-he p-pushed me in and slammed the door shut. I-I was trying to g-get up when h-he p-punched me in the gut. Then he got a knife and-" I couldn't talk any more. The doctor looked at me like he found out the world was going to end. He gives me a pat on the leg and leaves. When he does Aria comes rushing in and jumps on my lap. Her parents were my godparents since my parents were really close to them. So they got a call and they rushed over and laid her head in my lap, tears flowing down her face. I just stroke her head comfortingly, knowing she has been her the whole time. She gives me the face that said I-was-so-worried and I smile. I tell her all I could before I couldn't talk and she strokes my hair comfortingly, letting me know she'll always be there for me. I end up crying into her shoulder until I fall asleep.

_End of flashback_

I sigh as the bus pulls into the school. It always gets there at 7:50, giving me 10 minutes to find Aria, then find Lane and drag him along, then wake up Adam, and finally smack Jay for being annoying this early. But, today all 4 of them were outside the bus waiting for me. Before I get off, I quickly give the bus driver my annual hug and walk off only to be tackled to the ground by a sobbing Aria. I'm starting to regret making her work out with me, she's really strong now! I stroke her hair and gently get up. I look at the other 3 which I still haven't told what today is. So I might as well tell them, but fist to get to class before I get after school detention. I drag all 4 into class since we have every class together, which we thought was a weird coincidence. We sit in the back row and the guys are staring at me. I stop playing my music and put my Cassettes around my neck. "Todays the day my parents died, so I wear my last present from them the whole month then something white the day they actually died." I manage to get out. They all hug me and say sorry, while I'm sending out a group text. 'If you want you can come to their grave with me then we can go to my place and sleep over when we get back' I get 4 of course texts and I feel relieved. They are my only friends left.

**Time skip during lunch (Really lazy)**

I went to main office during lunch to let them know that I was leaving early with my friends that were going with me. The lady there was a close friend of the family so she knew what today was and gave me 5 slips to leave early. I walked to my next class since I didn't feel like going back to lunch. I have a good 30 minutes until lunch ends so I put on my headphones and play what was paused. I paused right before one of my favorite anime theme songs came on. Air gears first theme song, I always listens to this song because I love Air Gear. The teachers here know too so he gives me a small smile and I hand him the 5 slips. He nods and says he'll tell the others to meet me outside when they get there. I smile back and walk out of the building and wait by the front door. I was starting to get impatient when one of my favorite songs came one. Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade, which I unconsciously started to sing while I was waiting. I feel a hand tap my shoulder and I turn around to see something I would never expect.


	2. Chapter 2

I turn around to see something I wouldn't expect. Behind me was Ikki Minami behind me with a bright smile. I was staring at him as though I was asleep and dreaming. So, since I don't smack myself, I grab his hand and smack my cheek. Nope, he's still here. I look behind him to see Kazu, and Agito from the looks of it. I take my Cassettes off and just stare at them like any minute they'll just disappear. I hear the door open and feet running towards me, then a fist fly towards Ikki. I quickly kick away the fist and stand in front of him protectively incase Lane tries to throw another punch. I get 7 crazy girl stares but I don't care. I glare at all of them and they slowly backed away knowing I could send all of them to the hospital. I turn around only to see the 3 frozen except of Agito, he's smirking at what I just did. I can see Adam's car which he gave me the spare key for, so I make a run for it. I can't even take 3 steps before Agito grabs my arm and keeps me from running, then pins me against the wall so I can't move. Now I'm blushing like crazy since he was my anime crush.

"Where are we, and who are you people?" I turn beet red since I could feel his breath on my neck. I remember that Akito's in there too, so I free my hand and before he can grab it again I switch the eye patch so it's on the right eye. I sight as I see Akito let go of my wrists and back away from me. I look over to Aria and she's fan girling over Kazu, probably because she thinks he's cute. I suddenly remember where we are and what we were supposed to be doing and I freak out. I grab everyone by the collar and drag them into Adams car, thrown them into the back, Adam into the driver's seat and buckle myself into the passenger seat. "DRIVE!" I practically yell into his ear, with everyone else shaking for their life and within 5 minutes we're at the cemetery. I quickly jump out and get the flowers I planted in his car yesterday.

I walk over to a grave that had a single white rose. Looks like my brother came before me. I gently set down the white lilies which were my mom's favorite flower because of the smell. Then next to my mom's grave is my dad's so I put down some black and white roses. They were his favorite. Then in the middle of both graves I put a picture of me and the gang at Adam's pool party. Jay was frowning because he got pushed in by Lane, who got pushed in by Adam, who got pushed in by Aria, who got pushed in by me. Jay was frowning too because Lane was giving him a noogie when the photo was taken. "Hi mom, hi dad, I hope your hearing me. I've been doing great lately; I raised my math grade from a C to a B-, which is pretty good. A lot of weird stuff has happened today, but I think I'll live. I have to go now; I'm having the gang sleep over today. I'll visit next week too if I can. I really miss you guys, I'll try to be nicer to Lane and Jay. (Key words TRY.) See you next week." And with that said, I walked back to the car with my Cassettes on and put on hello by the evanescence. I get in the car, and glance at Adam, letting him know that he could drive to my place now. I look back to see that Aria was sitting with Kazu, and was asleep on his shoulder, while Lane was listening to Agito about how to kill someone. And Jay and Ikki were just being plain annoying so I glared at them and they shut up immediately. I turn back around and close my eyes, letting the song flood my mind. Images of the crash and everything that happened to me for the last few years flash through my mind. I can feel my throat closing up and my eyes sting. I open them to only to have blurry vision, so I quickly wipe away at my eyes trying to stop me from crying. It's a 10 minute drive from the cemetery to my house and it's been 5. I look behind me and immediately take a picture of Kazu and Aria. Aria had her head on his shoulder while Kazu had his head resting on top of hers. I take a picture for blackmail and turn to the road again. One of my favorite songs (lets cheers to this- Sleeping with Sirens) came on and I started to quietly sing it.

Adam pulls up to the drive way relief clear on his face. I get out and unlock the door rushing toward the kitchen, somehow taking off my hoodie, shoes and backpack too. I grab a glass and pour myself some iced tea, turning around to see everyone standing at the door. Tilting my head towards the couch and keeping a close eye on Jay and Lane, I immediately rush to the couch and grab the remote before Jay and Lane even move. I look back and Aria tackles me to the floor, luckily I had a feeling I would be tackled so I left my cup in the kitchen. "Aria! Get the fuck off me before I tell everyone about that time at summer camp!" And with that she bolted to the door and stood behind Kazu whimpering.

"So, you just gonna stand there or are you gonna come play Xbox?" I stare at Agito and before he can say anything, Ikki and Kazu ran up and grabbed a controller. I walk over to the shelf that holds all of my games and pick out a "special" one. Time for ninja sniper, I hand Jay the other controller and I sit in the middle of the couch. I look up to see Aria just standing there, so I glare at Adam to try and talk to her, while Lane decides to raid my fridge (I'll kill you for that Lane). With that settled, I put in Gears of war 3. I set up the level (Beach) and who I am, (COLE!) and wait for Jay to obviously pick an armored Kancer. Ikki goes for the Theron guard, while Kazu picks Skorge. I put the bots on insane so it ends up being 5 on 1. While their together I can tell Jay's panicking. _This is going to be sooooo fun. Bitches better watch out!_

As soon as the match starts I immediately run for the Hammer of Dawn which is at the top of the level, while getting a sniper at the same time; then I wait, Ikki and Kazu decide to come in so I Snipe them before they can get inside, while Sniping the bots as well. All that was left was Jay, who is probably cowering somewhere. I run out and grab a Hammerburst, heading towards the south side of the level. I pause behind a stray pillar to check the map to see where he could hide, and I found it. I run towards a cave where he most likely is and shot randomly to scare him. Once I saw his hand move, I switched to the hammer of dawn and aim at the container he's behind killing him and winning the match. "What now! Huh!? I just bear your asses 5 on 1!" I start dancing around when I hear a knock on the door. I gently put down my control and walk over only to see

"You….." I'm screwed.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry i havent updated I was so busy then got writers block and school started and im sick. Everything crazy! BUT! I hoped you liked this story so far, please leave a reiew of any ideas you have, or anything I can improve on! See ya next time !**


End file.
